The Shadow's Kiss
by HellzAngels
Summary: '"I'm a experiment. A test tube my mother, a syringe my father""I am alone""What a pretty name, Sasuke.""I don't want to kill you, but get in his way again and I will""Why does loving you hurt so much.""I know he's a criminal, but at least he doesn't treat me like a monster.""I know he's using me, but I can;t get away.""Please just kill me.""Sasuke gave me my name."Please help me
1. I am alone

_Chapter 1- I am alone_

_I am alone. The sound of machinery has long since blurred into one noise. I used to hear scientist's talk around me, I don't anymore. I am alone. I can't see. My world is an eternal nothingness. A black void. I don't know how long I've been here. Days. Weeks. Years! Time has lost all meaning. I am alone. I used to scream into the blackness, scream for freedom. I am alone. I used to beg the nothing for food, water, anything! They never gave me anything. I am alone. I slip in and out of conciseness. I have found a way of telling the difference. When I'm awake, all I feel is the constant pain, as the energy is being taken from me. When I'm asleep, I think of him. My saviour. My knight. _

_My angel of darkness_


	2. A weapon and a slave

Chapter 2- A weapon and a slave.

_I sit here patently by my master's throne. The only sounds to be heard are the distant screams, and drip dropping of water droplets, as they slide down the grimy cave walls, and land on the murky black ground. This was home. My master told me he was bringing you back. A new fighter to train in his image. My master told me your name. I wish I had the ability to repeat it, but of course, I am not allowed to speak in front of him, so I just don't speak at all. He said your name was Sasuke. What a pretty name. Sasuke. I sat and I heard the sounds of grunt and groans in the distance, the scraping of rocks being pushed about the floor. I watched as another corpse was dragged passed me. They would probably leave it in the river. Just another lab rat it was nothing new, I would pity the poor guy, but I've seen too many to pity them all. I felt a droplet of water fall down my scarred, dirt covered cheek. Strange, it wasn't raining in here…_

From very early in the morning the mansion is loud and busy. Servants of the house run about preparing dinner, cleaning, getting everything ready for when Lord and Lady Kora awake, this is what I wake up too every day. I'm not sure whether the upper part of the house is this busy, I would doubt it, after all, we wouldn't want to wake the lady up, she would sleep in lot later than my lord. He said he got up early due to habit, but rumour has it that his sleep is plagued with nightmares. It wouldn't surprise me, I heard what they had to do in Anbu, it's awful. Down in the lower half though, where the cooks are busy in the kitchen, where the servants run about the place, and ninja of the village stream in and out for missions, it is cluttered, and noisy but it was my home.

I awoke with a start, ripped from my restless dreams. It's strange, my dream was never the same, but it was all about the same thing. About that time, when I met him. I shook my head and crawled out of the blankets I called a bed. Looking round the empty room, I was faced with the familiar scene of dark brown walls, that were slowly peeling away in the windowless room. There were rows and rows of blankets and covers, servants had long since given up on trying to keep the room clear. I shivered the cold autumn chill. They didn't have a fire, or any form of heat in here. It was okay at night, since all the servants are cramped into such a small space, that the body heat and multiple layers of blankets seem to be enough. Yawning I quickly ridded myself of my orange pyjama's, and placed on my usual outfit, a simple orange strap t-shirt and a pair of black cargo trousers. Most servants had multiple outfits along with their work clothes, a gift from the lord you might say. I didn't. Instead I had two pairs of the same outfit, which I would have to wash, dry and iron by hand. Finally I put on the only two items I could truly call my own. A white long sleeved shirt which I would more like a jacket as it was a size or two too big, and a small silver necklace. It sparkled slightly in the dim light, as from it hung a single white and red charm in the shape of a fan. A treasure I promised him I would keep safe for as long as I lived.

I slid out of the dull room, and bobbed and weaved through the rush of people. None of the staff would look me in the eye, to them I was nothing more than weapon, a monster in human form. I was a tool for the Shinobi war. I hated war. Hated it with a passion. I never understood the point of it, in the end no one will win in a war, both sides will lose, family's will cry, and brave ninja will lose their lives senselessly in battle. Their entire life whipped out in a moment. I felt a lump in my throat, as I remembered that in a couple of days, I would be a part of this horror. In a couple of days they would send me out into the battle field, force me to fight when I did not want too. In the entire 16 years I have lived, there has only ever been one person I've been willing to kill for. Even then I hated it, the smell of iron and rotting flesh, as I watched the ground greedily drink up the man's blood. The aching in my chest and sadness in my heart, as I realised this man could have a family at home. He could be a father to some poor child who would be screaming words of hate upon my name for killing him. No I never want to kill, I don't want to hurt. Often I would question why I was here, but then I'd remember, I'm better off here than where I was, and with nowhere to run too, I was too afraid to leave.

Cautiously I crept up the wooden stairs; up to the first floor where sat in the main hall would be Lord Kora. He always wanted to see me on a morning, either to give me orders, insult me, or beat me. In fact when I think about it, he often did all three. The hallways were quite, as I heard my feet patter gently against the polished wood floor. Hard to believe, but soon these hallways would be full of life. Villagers and high ranking Shinobi all turning to their lord for advice, missions and all sorts.

At the end of the corridor were two great big oak doors, lined with gold and carved with the finest designs of roses and vines, entwining within one another. The pattern was fascinating, as to me it often looked like as if the other roses were hurting each other, like they were trapped in a cycle of falling for each other beauty, only to get injured by their true nature. The doors creaked and wailed with age as I pushed them open, slowly stepping inside the most incredible room. The grand hall was the finest room to ever have been made, the floor was made with polished marble, and kept squeaky clean constantly. The walls were a bright yellow, with the expensive and ancients ornament that adorned the room in all shades of orange. At the left side of the hall, was a big glass window, that opened up into a beautiful brown and orange wooden balcony, from it the bright fiery rays of the low sun barley made their way passed the bare tree branches, which tangled and twisted around each other. I sometimes used to sneak out there and enjoy the cool summer wind on my face, as the bright stars hung like diamonds in the sky.

Finally at the very end of the hall were two wooden chairs, one for my lady, who was currently asleep on the top floor, and one for my master, who was just sat there, his thin brown hair falling weakly from his head, wrinkled eyes glaring at my very presence. I don't blame him, someone like me looked so out of place in such a rich and high classed room. My blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and my over grown fringe had long sinced covered my blue eyes, in fact the only thing classy that I wore was my silver necklace, and I hid that under my top for fear of Lord Kora ever finding it.

"Dmari, you brat, are you prepared for the war? Are your prepared to kill and die for you master, country and village? Ready to damn that awful alliance to hell, and destroy the leaf for all its worth?" The whispers around the servants all said that the Lord had hated the leaf village his entire life. He came from the sound village, one of the few that escaped, but with his freedom he also carried the hate that the sound ninja had. The village of Kora was preparing to join the war, they wanted to destroy the Allied nations, take them under their control. However it is safe to say they are not on the side of the Akatsuki, far from it, Lord Kora holds a disliking towards the Akatsuki, anything that had something to do Orochimaru he disliked. When I think about it there is very little Lord Kora likes, I guess that's what hatred does though. I had seen it before, where the curse that is hatred fills up a man so much, he begins to dislike almost everything.

"But M'Lord, why must we join this war? They want nothing to do with us, why must we become killers? We'll be killing more ninja's, ninja's who have family! Our own people will die…"

"Shut up you insolent little freak!" rising up from his chair I fell to my knees, as Lord Kora got closer and closer.

"They are not your people; you do not belong in this village. We shall destroy the leaf village; we shall make them feel the same pain I had to." He stopped inches away from me; I could see his feet under my face as I held back a whimper, fearing what was to come next.

"And you shall not disobey my orders!" one of his foot disappeared from my vision as I felt a sudden pain across the back of my head. My face smashed into he floor as I screamed. He lifted me by the shirt, pulling my slightly short body off the floor and into eye line.

"You forget you monster, if it wasn't for us you would have been abandoned in that forest. If it wasn't for ME you would be laying freezing cold under some bloody tree, now you shall pay me and this village back, and if I hear any more of your worth less pity and begging I will send you straight back into the dungeon, and you know how much fun we had last time." No he couldn't! Last time he… he just couldn't send me there…it was awful… I couldn't go back there!

"Y y yes M lord." I squeaked out. He threw me back and I held another scream as I went flying through the air, eyes closed expecting pain to go surging through my body. I didn't feel pain! In fact, I didn't land on the floor. No, whatever I fell on was soft, and warm. I felt a pair of arms wrap round me, and help me back on my feet. I turned around to see my saviour, only to find that he was hidden by a black cloak, half his face shadowed by the thick hood. All I could see was pale, almost porcelain skin, framed by long strands of jet black hair,pink lips coked into a smirk. A feeling of DeJaVu ran through me.

"Now maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure the way you gain loyalty is not by beating your subordinates." His voice was so rich, and firm. Almost comforting, if it wasn't for strange sound lacing through each word he said. Sadness? Anger? I don't know, but whatever it was, it made my heart almost sink in pity.

"Ahh, Sir Riku, a pleasure for you to come and talk battle plans on such a busy schedule." Sir Riku? A couple of days ago though, people were saying Sir Riku was killed by a Missing Nin? It was important because everyone was too afraid to tell Lord Kora, as he was known for punishing the messenger. Wait, so is this Sir Riku? What if it is and the rumours were fake? I decided not to think on it, after all whether this Riku was real or not it wasn't like he could cause any damage in one of the most heavily guarded mansions ever.

"Shall we go then Lord Kora, I have things to attend too."

"Certainly. DMari, I'll deal with you later." I gulped as they walked out, Lord Kora wouldn't admit it, but Sir Riku's or whoever actions had not impressed him, and I would be the one to take the punishment. So alone and scared I stayed there knelt on the floor, and waited for my lords return. The hall began to empty as servant followed their master, until I was knelt there all alone. The increasing wind began to crash against the window, as the once still branches began to thrash about in the onslaught, and the room went cold. I shivered. The only thing to keep me company now, was my thoughts of him. Sasuke.


	3. What do you want

**Chapter 3- What do you want?**

The sun had long since set, and now the sky was blanketed by a clear icy darkness, the odd star being my only friend. The warmth of the hall had long since left, and now my only source of heat was the flickering candles that dimly lit the great room. The ever looming silence made me feel so vulnerable, I feared silence, since it bought me back to places I didn't want to be. Every once in a while, an owl would hoot as if it was trying to comfort me, or a fly would fizz, as it had gotten to close to the candle, and burnt. My stomach moaned in hunger, I used to think I'd get used to the lack of food, that sooner or later the pain would go away. I'm afraid that's not how it is though. My legs had long since gone numb under my body, but I didn't mind that so much. When your numb, you can't hurt. With eyes getting droopy, finally in the distance, I heard the tapping of feet on the solid floor. Someone was talking, I recognised the voice as Lord Kora's, though for a while his words were still a blur.

"…am glad that's sorted. You can stay in the mansion for the night." Finally two figures came into view.

"We do have plenty of room." Sir Riku only nodded in agreement, the cloak still hiding his face. Although, a couple of the buttons were undone to reveal his chest, muscles showed clearly through the gap. I wonder, why did he keep he cloak on? Or, has he just put it on? I sighed, Sasuke always told me I over thought things. Well, I think that's what he said. I've spent so long living in my head, it's hard to tell which memories are real, and which were conjured in order to keep me company.

"Dmari!"

"Huh, oh yes M'lord?" he turned away from Sir Riku, and his eyes met mine. He always had such a stone cold look, almost as if he was wishing me dead.

"Show Riku to his room." Oh fuck!

"Yes M'lord." Stumbling slightly, I managed to pull myself onto my feet. Shit, I didn't have feeling in my legs! I stood still, hoping that blood would just rush back like it normally did.

"What are you waiting for? Go." His voice took on a more serious tone, one which meant if I didn't do exactly as he said this second; things weren't going to go well for me. Pins and needles had rushed into my left leg, and though painful, at least I could feel. The problem was in the right, it was still completely numb. I took one step. Fine. I then took another. My leg collapsed from beneath me as my body dropped towards the floor. Again, I felt a pair of soft arms stop my body from attacking the floor. Again, looking up I found that Sir Riku had helped me. And Again he pulled me onto my feat, I finally was able to get some feeling in my leg.

"It's alright Lord Kora, I will be able to find my own way round. However Dmari looks starving." A shiver ran down my spine, as Sir Riku began to walk away. I waited silently, counting each step he took, as he finally disappeared from view. Lord Kora's eyes were on me like a pissed of tiger. Without saying a word he marched towards me and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me down the corridor. I squirmed and tried to break lose, but not being physically strong it was all in vain.

"You wish to embarrass me like that!" He was now shouting at full volume, as I heard a door slam open. I recognised the sound, and all I could do was whimper, as I knew what was to come.

Using my hair like a handle he threw me forwards, I could see the metal stairs glint from under me, as I went flying. Finally my body hit the ground with a large thud! I screamed into the mud as pain hit every bone in my body. I heard another slam, as the door was shut. Weakly I lifted my neck, only to cough and splutter a mixture of dirt and blood. My muscles groaned in agony, as I tried to lift the rest of my body off the ground, only to feel a pair of knee's rest on the back of my shoulders, pushing me back into the ground. I let out another scream, only to have it cut short as I felt a gag go round my head, pulling at the edges of my mouth to the point of ripping. My world then went black, as another cloth went over my eyes, shrouding me in a torment of darkness. Finally I felt my body be stretched as my hands and legs were tied together. A hand grabbed me by the back of the shirt, and hulled me up onto my knees. I heard the sounds of footsteps, as Lord Kora walked away, there was a momentary silence. The only sound was the drip dropping of water droplets.

Just like back then.

I felt myself begin to shake, as the awful memories of my master came rushing back. I tried to scream, but the gag just made me choke. When suddenly, a harsh pain in the back of my skull caused me to topple forwards, and out of my day dream. My body was in ruin, as M'lord stood on top of my back, and pulled my head up by the hair. Tears streamed from my eyes, crushed by the blindfold, as all I could do was whimper and choke.

"Now you little shit! I'll remind you of what happens, when a low life, monstrous experiment like you, mess's with me." He shoved my face back in the ground, as I felt a warm liquid trickle from the top of my head, nose and my lip. By the sting, I guessed I was bleeding. I shortly forgot about the damage on my head, as I felt M'lord, drag something smooth and cold across my back. It moved, and the smooth object became sharp, as if felt it dig in and break my skin. I let out another muffled cry as the blade was cut along my back, and terrifyingly close to my neck.

Slam! I heard the door slam, as a stranger yelled.

"M'lord we need you immediately!" the stranger sounded panicked, and within a second, I felt Lord Kora get of me, pressure finally lifting from my body, and another Slam as the door once again was shut. It was dark. It was quiet. It was just like back then. All alone. Hooked up. No one there! Oh god! I began to shake at the memory, as I held back a cry. I didn't want to be back there. Oh please, someone. Someone help me!

Cold. I felt something as cool as ice on the back of my head. It felt sharp, and for a moment, I thought I might die. The knife ghosted over my skin, but did not even scratch; I took a deep breath in, as the gag fell from my mouth. This couldn't be lord Kora, could it?

"What do you want?" This man's voice, whoever he was, it smooth and rich, almost like caramel and silk. Each word pronounced correctly, like he was from a higher class than anyone else. It's amazing what you pick up, when the only sense you have left is sound.

"Who, who are you?" My voice sounded so coarse from all the screaming, like someone had stuck sandpaper down my throat. Felt like it too.

"I asked you a question. What do you want?" This time his voice was more firm. He didn't sound angry, but he did sound like he was pushing for an answer.

"Why'd you ask?" I didn't like this. I was scared. Not by the stranger, no, he was more comforting if anything; I was scared of this looming nothingness that had settled in.

"What do you want?" HE repeated now he sounded impatient.

"I want…" What do I want?

"I want…" I guess its more who do I want.

"I want, I want him!"

"Him?"

"Sasuke! I want him to save me, I want everyone else to disappear! I want them to go. I need him, I'm so scared." I let loose a whimper, as more tears left my eyes. Oh god, I was really so scared. There was silence once again. Had he left?

"Sasuke's a criminal." I jumped, even though he only whispered ,as the stranger was now so close to me. Out of nowhere, suddenly I could feel his presence just behind me, almost close enough to touch. His breaths tickled the very outer shell of my ear.

"I don't care. I know he's a criminal, I even know that he's gone insane. But…" I froze, trying to figure out in my own mind, why I still cling to the memory of him. Of a mad man.

"Go on." I waited a moment, until finally the penny dropped.

"I love him." Silence crept up on us once again. I knew he was still there, I could feel it this time. He whispered something in my ear, softly. I felt freedom in my wrist as he sliced the loose the bind that was holding them together. Without much thought my hands darted to the blindfold, ripping it off in a hurry, I looked round the disgusting room, desperate to find the owner of the voice.

He was gone. The only sight left was dim lit, blood covered walls, and odd rotten able with bloody tools to adorn it. I wrapped my white top further around me, for warmth, and for company, as it took a deep breath in Inhaling the unique scent that was his. The stranger's last words hung in the air like a fog.

'_Be careful what you ask for'_

I let out a sob. And then another. Burying my face in my arms. I curled into a ball, as sobs became cry's. I was so afraid. So lonely. It hurt so bad.


	4. Be careful what you ask for

**Chapter 4- Be careful what you ask for.**

I'm not sure how long I spent down there, sobbing away into the silence. I didn't even know why I was crying anymore, maybe I never did. My sobs were cut short however, when I heard a piercing scream. A woman shrieked into the night, the sound hurting my ears. The scream came to sudden halt. Confused, I went frigid in fear, as another scream, this time a man's, cut away into the midnight. One after another, screams, shouting, and pure sounds of terror began to ring throughout the mansion above me. I was still with fear, should I help? Should I stay? What do I do? That's when I heard one voice scream louder than the rest. And she screamed the one word that brought all my senses back to life. One word that made me drop all fear, and sprint up the cool metal stairs, to what could have been an onslaught. Half of my mind was shouting at me, demanding that I go back down, and stay out the way before I get myself killed, I had to ignore it though, and I had to find out what was happening.

As I reached the top of the hallway the screams stopped, and the entire mansion was once again silent. Looking down the deserted corridor, it seemed almost endless, as the only source of light came from the bright moon outside. Not even a spider could be seen. I felt a strange force try to push me back, almost as if the hallway itself was telling me to turn away and run. Run for my life and never look back, But I couldn't, I had to find out what happened. That word, that one name the women screamed in her last moments.

_Sasuke!_

Could it be? Was it really him? My mind spun, as I began to tip toe down the foreboding passage. With each step, the force telling me to run got stronger and stronger. What if I was too late? What if it was him and he left? I began to walk. Then that walk turned into a jog. The jog then turned into a full on sprint, as bits of shattered glass began to stick into the sole of my tattered shoes, narrowly avoiding my feet. How long was this corridor? Surely it had an end! I came to a sudden stop, as I almost went head first into an oncoming wall. My sub-conscious was now screaming for me to turn back. To go and go now.

Like an idiot I didn't listen. Instead, I turned my head to see down the corridor, and my heart almost stopped beating.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" My own scream flew into the air, as I scanned over the horrifying scene. The walls were splattered with blood, as the stench of rotting flesh hung in the dank air. Lying in a mess of decumbent limbs, upon a cherry coloured floor, were piles of dead bodies! Piled up on one another, each corpse had a look of shock and fear across their red painted faces. Eyes hollow like that of a madman. In front of me, I could see the large oak door that lead to the grandest room of all. It's fine wood now tarnished with crimson, as blood leaked round the beautiful rose pattern, dyeing the flowers to their natural colour.

While something still pushed me back, a new force came into play. One which was sly, tempting me in. My mind went numb, closing off all thoughts; I followed the sickening attraction, pulling me to the door. I stepped over each corpse, one by one, eyes locked on the tainted door. So close now, I could almost…touch! My hand rested on the freezing wood, as it sucked the heat happily from my hand. Resting my head on the door, I ignored the red, sticky liquid which was now trickling down the side of my face. I didn't make a sound, the only thing to be heard, was the thumping of my heart, which raced in my chest and echoed in my head. I don't know what I was waiting for. A sign? A sound? An invitation to open the door? Whatever it was, I knew it was never coming, so with the final ounce of my strength, I pushed against the old pieces of wood, and the doors creaked open.

The light came crashing towards me, almost blinding me under its dazzling blaze. Stumbling backwards, I closed my eyes as I waited for the onslaught to end. Slowly, cautiously, I began to open the lids of my eyes, and look into the great gold room. Not a single spot of blood could be seen on the walls, all ornament's untouched. Every candle was alit with a great bright flame, a death trap for any insect enticed by the fires raw beauty. This time I didn't scream, when in front of me I saw two corpses! Lord and Lady Kora laid there, eyes closed, clinging to each other. With no carpet to soak up the blood, it simply laid in great puddle around them, as they're fine robes of greens and blues turned a shade of dirty brown.

"Dmari." That voice! Could it really belong to! Finally things fitted into place, as I figured out why I had such a strong feeling of De Ja Vu earlier. I lifted my neck, to where two chairs stood, one for M'lady, whom was currently sleeping on the floor. And one for M'lord, where currently sat in his place, was him. My angel. Hair black as midnight, but skin as pale as the morning clouds. Onyx eyes that pierced the heart, and looked directly into your soul. Face emotionless, creating the illusion that the man sat before you was completely sane. He sat still, his face rested in his right hand, while his left was lent over the back of the chair. I could feel it, the force drawing me in closer. It was him!

"Sa-su-ke." My voice was barely audible, I could barely talk, barley breath under the gaze of this fallen god. For a moment we both remained still, like time itself had stopped, and we would spend eternity with our eyes locked. Onyx and Blue. Sadly, time must go on, and we all must face the choices reality gives us.

"From here you may pick your fate." His voice remained calm, and cold.

"You can stay here. Filled with grief and regretting your decision, you can hate me, and scream curses upon my name. Even try to kill me" Hate. A strong word. People do not realise the power of words. Sometimes strength is not needed in a battle. All you have to do is find the right words, the right weakness in a person, and you could crush them without so much as touching them. You could manipulate their lives, their fate, and their entire world simply with words. And hate, was one of the most powerful of them all. For if you truly hate a person, that hatred will control your life till the very end. Many who use that word are destined to go insane.

"Or, you can come with me." I felt my eyes widened, as I stared at the man above me. Sasuke rose, as I gasped in his aura, go with him? But, he's a criminal!

"Yes, I am."

"H How did you do that? What are you doing in my head!" I heard him laugh slightly. Slow, sinister, and crazed.

"Oh my dear Dmari." He got closer, step by step. I know I should have backed away under his power, I should be whimpering in fear at the raw energy that he radiated. I know I should be cowering, at the very high possibility this man would kill me. I didn't though, I stood still. If Sasuke was to kill me, then he should, for he would no longer be MY Sauke. He would no longer be My fallen angel. I would no longer have a reason to cling to this pathetic excuse for a life. My Sasuke loved me, and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"You're so easy to read." Now he was only a meter away, maybe not even that. I didn't know what to say. If I went, there would be no turning back. I would be a criminal like him. I would be a part of the war that I hate so much. I would probably have to kill others. Destroy all morals I ever held, and in doing so destroy myself.

Or I could give up. Forget about Sasuke, and take the easy way out. Tell myself I hate him over and over again, until finally the lie would become a truth. I could run, and go to a neighbouring village. Become a refugee and never take part in this terrible war. Could I really do that?

"Hmm." I was forced out my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Sasuke, he was walking away! My heart, it began to hurt. I wanted to cry, and scream, and shout, I couldn't lose him! No, I wouldn't lose MY SASUKE! My legs, despite the pain, despite the tiredness, began to run. Run and run and run, desperate to catch the escaping figure.

"Please!" My voice hurt, as I called after the man. My legs collapsed from under me, I lunged out towards him. No! He couldn't leave me again! I wanted him! I needed him!

"Sasuke!" My fist curled tightly around a lose piece of his top, as I began to fall towards the ground. Don't leave me.

I felt soft arms under me, my fall broken. Paralyzed in his touch, my body was now numb with pain. My mind slowing down. Feeling light as a feather, I watched as the ground got further away from me, only to discover I was being picked up! Eyes droopy, I heard Sasuke's deadly angelic voice call a muffled ordered. I heard a loud explosion, as my world entered a peaceful state of nothingness. One that wasn't painful, or threatening, or harsh. It was sweet bliss. My last thoughts slipped away, as my mind went blank…

_I love your eyes. I was training with my master. Well, I was getting beaten for not destroying his brainless army. My master always did this, I didn't want to hurt them, but he promised his slaves freedom if they could kill me! They never did. I couldn't kill them, I didn't want to. They weren't evil, they just wanted to go home and see their families. Though I never thought I would be able to have such a desire, not having a family myself, I understood it. How can I hurt something that I myself understood? Instead I would just injure them, enough to stop the onslaught, and this infuriated my master. It was okay though, I had spent my life being beaten by him, my body could handle it. Maybe one day I could be the killer he so desired…_

Crackle. Crackle Crackle. What a strange sound. The air was heavy, almost suffocating, like it was trying to choke me to death. I was on a strange object, my arms wrapped round something soft, while I felt hands on my legs, like they were supporting me. I wasn't on the floor, for all I could feel was air under my feat. Waking up, I became aware of something brushing against my face; it felt like silk and tickled the very edge of my face, while I was surrounded by the smell of Sasuke and ash. Finally my eye lids lifted, and I could see into the night, lit up in the colours of hell. In front of me, I saw the mansion, what was left of it, burning in a great fire, higher than all the tree's, and in all shades of red and orange, fire burning it to the ground. My face brushed up against the silk, and from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of black hair shining under the fire. So it wasn't silk. It was then I became aware of where IW as, on the edge of the cliff, I was on Sasuke's back, looking down upon the mansion as if it and everyone in it was lower than me. My heart fluttered as I tightened my grip round Sasuke's neck. Sasuke turned, breaking his gaze with the bonfire, only to stare at me. His flawless face lit up, and his beautiful features seemed clearer than ever under the glow. I stared deep into those incredible black eyes, I kept falling into those orbs, and each time it became herder to escape. This time, all I wanted to do was kiss him; to be held close to Sasuke and feel loved. Right now though wasn't the time; so instead I settled for burying my face in his neck, and allowing sleep to once again take me off to a better, and worse time…

_I dragged myself across the ground. The grass eating away at my blood, as I finally reached the river's edge. I ducked my head into the purifying water, ignoring the cold chill that ran down my spine as I did so. I didn't even see you at first. I began to remove the clumps of mud, which clung to my hair, much like a shadow would cling to the feat of a stranger. Then I saw you. You too were much like a shadow, hidden within the black veil the overhanging branches had woven. Silently our heads rose. Our eyes locked…_


End file.
